You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace
by Lurkinshdws
Summary: After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he's finally drawn to Forks, Washington... cont
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace

**AUTHOR: **Lurkinshdws

**RATING: **M/R/NC-17

**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Action

**WARNING: **FemHarry,** Main Pairing: HP/SS,** Mature Scenes, Violence, Abuse References, Language

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight._

_After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he is finally drawn to Forks, Washington where he finds Harriet and the family who brought her there._

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_Something inside him made Severus turn his head towards the window. After several seconds, a silver volvo whipped into the parking lot before coming to a stop right in front of him. That same feeling intensified as he waited for the passengers to get out._

_When the doors did open, they revealed a young man with gold colored, bronze messy hair and pale skin who exited from the drivers side. By now, Draco had noticed his departure from the conversation as was watching as well with narrowed eyes._

_The young man went over the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door, causing a girl with lovely black wavy hair to enter Severus' line of vision. The tightening in his chest only confirmed the fact- this was her, his missing mate._

- - -

"Severus, you are the only way I can think of to find Miss Harriet Potter. Nothing seems to be working." Dumbledore peered over at the Potions Master who was sitting rather stiffly in front of him.

"If I remember correctly Albus, you asked me to have nothing to do with Harriet."

A sigh resounded in the room. "My boy, I still wish for you to not complete the bond with Miss Potter. However, the connection you share as the older partner is something we must utilize while we can! It seems to be the only remote connection we have."

Severus couldn't help but to sneer at the older man in front of him. Fury raced through his veins and he was hardly able to ground out a "Very well Albus" before standing and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

It wasn't until he was back in his personal quarters that he allowed the anger and frustration to show on his face. Severus grabbed the nearest fragile item, a coffee mug, and threw it down on the dungeon floor. The action itself and the sight of the fractured pieces was enough to end his rage and think calmly.

After casting _Reparo_ with his wand and returning the mug to the table, Severus sat heavily on his couch. Of course Albus still wanted him to ignore the bond between himself and Harriet. After all, why would the Headmaster want Lily's daughter, the born savior of the Wizarding World to be forever bound to his snarly, hate filled spy?

- - -

_AN;_ _I went through and tried to correct some spelling, so I apologize if there are still parts that are wrong._

_The main pairing will be Severus and Harry. The other characters might have scenes, but I'm not sure how much at the moment. The pairings in Twilight will most likely stay the same (though I'm not a fan of Bella). Edward will probably be main character from Twilight._


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace

**AUTHOR: **Lurkinshdws

**RATING: **M/R/NC-17

**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Action

**WARNING: **FemHarry,** Main Pairing: HP/SS,** Mature Scenes, Violence, Abuse References, Language

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight._

_After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he is finally drawn to Forks, Washington where he finds Harriet and the family who brought her there._

_

* * *

_

Severus spent the day sitting upon the couch with his head in his hands. The portrait guarding the doorway to his quarters had been instructed to not let anyone pass through. He needed this time to himself to think.

He had only seen her once before. Harriet had be nothing more than a baby, with small curls of raven black hair. She had her mother's eyes, a shocking and startling bright green, which Lily had told him she had at birth. Sweet, loving Lily had allowed him to hold his tiny mate after Potter had left. She was the only one who wasn't upset about his revelation, outspoken or not.

Less than a week after Harriet had been born, Albus had come to him speaking of the greater good and hope for the wizarding world. Severus, who had already caused pain to the Potter family by revealing the prophecy to the Dark Lord, was desperate to protect Harriet.

It hadn't taken much to get him to promise to never approach his mate, to never fulfill the soulmate bond between them.

- - -

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name and power, was bored. The summer work he had been assigned had been completed in the first week of holiday and Pansy was no longer to be trusted. Last time she had visited, she pawed at him until he was certain he was about to be molested. Blaise was somewhere, whereabouts unknown, and Crabbe and Goyle weren't an option.

After seeking out his mother (and quickly leaving her- for Merlin's sake, he wasn't going to help her pick out new silverware!), Draco retreated to his room, and more importantly to his Floo. While the fireplace in his bedroom only connected to a few other Floo networks, it was connected to the one where he wanted to be. Draco threw in the powder and allowed himself to be carried to his godfather's Hogwarts living room.

Several seconds after arrival, Draco realized that the slumped, pathetic figure was in fact Severus.

"Uncle Sev?"

Severus's head popped up. "Draco! What do you think you're doing here?"

A pout formed on his face, one that only his mother and few other adults got to see. "I was bored. Mother was busy, and Father has gone to the Ministry today." Draco came to sit in front of his godfather. "What's wrong?"

Something inside Severus softened at his godson's expression. "Nothing, Draco. I just need to do some thinking. I'll inform you and your parents later- something's come up. But for now, don't worry yourself."

Immediately, Draco's face brightened. "Alright! How about a game of chess then?"

- - -

The sun was shining high in the sky as a silver volvo sped down the road. The passenger merely watched as trees raced by her window. Her brother was silent in the seat next to her and she knew it was because of the new scent that he had encountered in the grocery store.

"I don't want to leave you."

Harriet frowned at the words but didn't turn her head. "Then don't. It's as simple as that."

She could practically hear Edward's steel-like jaws clench. "You know its not. What's to happen if I can't control myself around that girl? I'll cause a bloodbath."

At this, Harriet turned to her brother. "For heavens sake Edward! You have more control than that. You act as though you're a newborn."

Edward merely curved the wheel, allowing the car to enter the roa to their driveway. "It isn't that simple." Topaz eyes stopped watching the road (something that drove Harriet crazy- vampire or not, she still saw no reason to not watch the road when driving) and continued, "I thank you for the trust in me, but this girl...her blood is a menace."

"Is she so much of a distraction that you're willing to leave your family? Esme will be heartbroken." She sniffed. "Rosalie will be furious if we are forced to move. I believe she wanted to throw a wedding here, just to educate the townsfolk on how to properly throw a party."

The car rolled into the garage and stopped. Edward opened the passenger door, and Harriet smiled; Edward was always the perfect gentleman, no matter whether it was to his sister or to a stranger.

They walked into the house together, Edward holding the grocery bags, Harriet clutching her wallet. After stowing away the groceries, Edward came to the living room to find that his littlest sister had already found a spot between Esme and Alice.

Jasper and Emmett sat in front of the television, playing what Edward assumed to be Emmett's newest video game. He probably could have sought out a confirmation to his assumption, but he decided enjoying the silence of not hearing mental thoughts to be too peaceful to break. Instead, the bronze haired vampire sat in front of his favorite sister and allowed her to card her fingers through his hair.

- - -

Severus was startled to feel waves of contentment and peacefulness wash over his body. After snapping out of it, he realized that the feelings weren't his own.

It could only mean one thing. He had been successful in repairing the connection to Harriet.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace

**AUTHOR: **Lurkinshdws

**RATING: **M/R/NC-17

**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Action

**WARNING: **FemHarry,** Main Pairing: HP/SS,** Mature Scenes, Violence, Abuse References, Language

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight._

_After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he is finally drawn to Forks, Washington where he finds Harriet and the family who brought her there._

_Death Marss: You'll just have to wait and see! :)_

_

* * *

_

Draco watched as his godfather straightened up during the chess game. Severus closed his eyes and a grim smile soon formed.

"Uncle Severus?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Severus thought of his next course of action. Draco's words slid past him, dismissed as unimportant for the moment. The only thoughts in his head were focused to the feelings that swept through him. Harriet, his sweet mate, the object of most of his dreams and nightmares, her feelings, her...

It had been sometime since he had actually directly thought of her. Every once in awhile, thoughts would be triggered during his dreams, or when he thought of Lily and her husband. Severus was amazed that he was even able to feel her now- his musings were suddenly interrupted by his godson slamming a chess piece down.

"Uncle Severus!"

Black eyes snapped open to glare at Draco. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco huffed. "I just wanted to get your attention." He looked at Severus's face, considering his next words. Severus was quick to defend and change the subject- or just end the conversation completely.

"Was that-" Draco gestured with his hands, "part of what you need to talk to my father and mother about?"

Instead of replying, Severus stood and gathered the chessboard and pieces and returned them to their rightful place on the bookshelf. He turned back to the blond, and said softly, "I think its best you go, Draco. I'll be contact with your father soon and then I shall explain."

Draco stood as well and nodded before exiting via Floo. Once he was alone, Severus decided that he should try and see about expanding the soulmate bond further and retired to his study.

- - -

Harriet was sitting in the kitchen, watching Esme glide around, preparing dinner for her. Harriet had learned to cook during her time with the Dursleys, but had no fond memories of those times. Besides, Esme practically insisted on cooking for her youngest daughter. Truth be told, Harriet didn't want to chance hurting Esme's feelings if she decided to make her own meal.

During her conversation with her mother (Esme was claiming that she'd need a new winter coat- honestly, Harriet saw no need for a new one), Alice bounced into the room and sat on the stool next to her. Her blond mate, Jasper, followed sedately behind his wife and came to lean on Harriet's other side.

As expected, Alice immediately jumped in, stating that she had seen a dark green velvet coat that was due to arrive Saturday in Port Angeles.

"Harriet, we'll go tomorrow. It will be cloudy all day and Edward can carry our bags." Alice beamed, no doubt already impatient to go.

A load groan was heard from upstairs- Edward must have been eavesdropping (something that happened a bit to frequently in the Cullen household).

"Alice, Esme- It's only June. I don't need to go shopping for winter clothes- or clothes in general."

Jasper chuckled to himself as the women argued between themselves. Edward's feelings embraced him and Jasper knew Edward was pouting. But of course, there was no way he'd leave Harriet alone with only Alice during a shopping excursion. _'Better him than me...'_

_- - -_

By nightfall, Harriet found herself to be exhausted that she practically flopped onto her bedcovers. Her door opened and then a body settled next to hers.

"Is the little human sleepy?"

Edward's voice carried a mix of smugness and teasing. Harriet wanted nothing more than to be able slap him.

She faced her brother and growled. Edward was propped up on one elbow and with his face turned toward her. "I blame you."

"Me?" The smug bastard even had the nerve to sound surprised. "Sister dearest, what ever did I do?"

After scoffing, Harriet narrowed her eyes and resorted to the childish action of sticking out her tongue. "You mean you don't remember convincing Emmett that I'd make a good rag-doll? Or have you already forgotten how Emmett threw me from couch to couch today?"

Edward had to choke down his laughter. Harriet's eyes were practically glowing green and he knew from experience that he'd have to back off if he wanted to make it out alive. Rosalie was one of Harriet's quickest defenders, and after one word would make his life hell until the teenager called her off.

Harriet continued to glare at him until she covered her head with a pillow. Edward snickered as his ears caught her muffled curses.

He managed to change his expression to one of innocence before lifting the pillow back up. "Please forgive me?"

Instead of looking at him, Harriet gave a half wave in his direction. Edward decided to take that as her 'I forgive you' and laid back against the headboard.

"What would you like to hear tonight?"

Ever since Harriet's adoption into the Cullen coven (and her making Edward her favorite brother- which the vampire had quickly and gladly accepted), Edward had come to his sister every night and stayed with her until her breathing evened out. He had spent many nights telling her stories, singing, playing the piano, among other things.

Harriet let out a noncommittal mutter and burrowed further into her covers.

"Very well. Have I ever told you the myth of Andromeda?" He didn't wait, knowing very well he hadn't.

"Once there was a vain woman, Cassiopeia, who used to claim to more beautiful than Nereids, Poseidon's treasured sea nymphs. So Poseidon in his anger sent a horrible monster to ravage the coastline.

The people of the town panicked and searched for a means to save themselves. They took Cassiopeia's daughter, Andromeda, and chained her to a rock in hopes the offering to Poseidon would be enough to have the god call off the monster..."

Edward continued on with the myth, listening to his sister's breathing as it started to even and slow. He kept his voice low and soft, lulling his beloved sister further into sleep.

He finished the story and was just listening to her breathing when Harriet suddenly gave a shudder.

He recognized the sounds of her waking and turned to face the dark haired girl once again.

"Harriet?"

His sister groaned and moved her palm to rub against her forehead.

"Harriet?" He moved to cover her hand with his own, offering his cool skin to ease whatever headache plagued her.

"God, my head!" Harriet relaxed slowly as the tension started to leave.

"What happened?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of Edward's soft voice. He was watching her with concern and his eyes had darkened. It was times like these that Edward would become frustrated. She knew it was because he couldn't hear her thoughts like the others.

"I'm actually certain. I just felt this pressure! And now, it just left..." She trailed off, looking uncertain.

After a few moments of silence, she shifted so she was closer the vampire. Edward wrapped his arms around her and tightened the blankets.

"Don't worry yourself, Harriet. Go to sleep, I'll stay with you."

She nodded and closed her eyes as Edward hummed a lullaby under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace

**AUTHOR: **Lurkinshdws

**RATING: **M/R/NC-17

**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Action

**WARNING: **FemHarry,** Main Pairing: HP/SS,** Mature Scenes, Violence, Abuse References, Language

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight._

_After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he is finally drawn to Forks, Washington where he finds Harriet and the family who brought her there._

**Death Marss- Lol. Thank you. I'll try to not keep you in too much suspense.**

**Deviously Ruined Rose- Thank you! I hope you keep reading. And I don't want to convey Albus to be a horrible man. Instead, I see him a sad, older man who is paying for his mistakes. But yes, he is using Snape to find her.**

**Fifespice- You'll find out! I'm probably going to explain that soon- or maybe I'll wait till Snape finds Harriet :) And I wanted Edward to be the protective older brother. I just hope that no one thinks he is romantically in love with her- thats not how I wanted it to seem.**

**

* * *

**

_Upon awakening, Severus turned to his side to glance at his bedmate. At some point during the night, Harriet had moved from her position of snuggling against his side to hugging her pillow. She did tend to move around every now and then during her sleep, but combined with her recent nightmares Severus was concerned._

_Reaching out slightly, he allowed his fingers to gently trace her cheekbones before dipping down to caress her jaw line and neck. The smooth, soft feeling of her pale skin began to arouse him- 20 years of not having his mate had caught up on him._

_Harriet's eyes opened as he grasped her chin softly and leaned forwards to kiss her. Slivers of green peeked up at him as her mouth began to form into a smile under his lips. As always, she broke away first, claiming their combined morning breath was too much to bear._

_Severus watched with amusement as his slender wife rolled towards the side (nearly falling, mind you- Harriet seemed to be forever doomed of early morning clumsiness) in nothing but an old shirt of his. He waited patiently as she went to the washroom._

_After several long, agonizing minutes of waiting to resume earlier activities, Harriet came back into the bedroom, distracted and apparently looking for something._

_"Harriet." Severus knew his voice had betrayed him, as had another particular part of his body, by being tinged with his neediness. _

_Green eyes locked onto his with a questioning look before understanding washed over her face. After gesturing her over, Severus gently grabbed her wrists and gave a hard tug._

_The minute his wife landed on top of him, Severus had his hands running up, under the shirt, trying to get the material off as fast as possible without removing his hands from her skin._

_Harriet laughed, and pulled up the bunched shirt over her head before leaning back down towards his face. Breathy light kisses seemed to caress every part of his face before her soft lips finally came back to his._

Severus nearly groaned as he woke to the feeling of the wards informing him of a visitor. Considering the time, his morning visitor had to be Albus. The beginnings of arousal faded at the thought of the barmy old man quickly.

He dressed swiftly and passed along a message to one of the portraits lining the wall. By the time Severus entered the living room, Albus was already waiting for him.

"My boy, it seems we've received another clue. We've made headway on the Durselys condition."

Five years ago, when Harriet was supposed to receive her letter from Hogwarts, Albus had been startled to find that her acceptance letter was unable to find the young witch. He himself had travelled to Privet Drive to investigate.

Upon arrival, and after nearly being accosted by Petunia's loud and rather large husband, Albus had calmed the family down enough to learn from Lily's unfortunate looking sister that Harriet had disappeared.

Petunia's exact words had been, "Harriet? That girl hasn't been in this household in a year! No doubt the girl took off like her floozy mother."

When Albus had informed Severus all those years ago, the Potions Master had a fit. Albus couldn't blame him- Petunia's attitude towards her niece had been saddening to see.

Severus gestured for the Headmaster to sit. "Well?"

"As you well know, I have always thought that Harriet 'running away' was far-fetched. The idea that someone took her has always been more likely."

Albus stroked his fingers along his violet robes. "Whoever 'adopted' Harriet had placed a Memory Charm on the Durselys. However, the Healers at St. Mungo's have informed me that the their results seem to be different than a normal _Oblivate_."

A long sigh was heard.

"Yes, I find myself very worried. Have you made any headway, Severus?"

The younger man nodded slowly. "I was able _feel_ some of her emotions last night." He paused and allowed the memories wash over his body. Harriet's contentment and happiness was odd based on the situation. But still, Severus relieved that it was those emotions he had experienced rather than other ones. "She seemed happy. Content. I feel like she isn't in any danger."

"Very well. Good job, my boy." Albus straightened and reached into the folds of his robes. "Now, how about a lemon drop?"

- - -

Harriet woke to find that Edward was still there next to her.

He left her when she moved towards the shower, and Harriet knew her brother was going to inform Carlisle of her headache if he already hadn't.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered something about over protective brothers and turned on the water.

Harriet found herself practically jumped on by an overenthusiastic Alice when she finally ventured downstairs.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour! Edward's driving."

Alice flew about, and instead of responding, Harriet continued towards the kitchen in hopes of a peaceful breakfast.

Edward and Esme were talking quietly in the kitchen. Naturally, they stopped when she entered the room, and Harriet scowled at that.

Esme busied herself by placing her breakfast on a plate. Harriet almost stopped her (Esme seemed determined to stuff her with as much as possible) but Edward's hand grabbed hers so she wouldn't interrupt.

"Now, sweetheart, I heard you weren't feeling well last night?"

Esme was obviously worried- Harriet had suffered many nightmares in her years with the Cullens, whether it be from her childhood memories or even stranger ones that seemed to revolve around snakes and flashing green lights.

She shot her mother a smile. "Don't worry, Mum. I just suffered from a headache. Nothing more."

Alice's prediction seemed to be right on. They left in an hour, after Harriet had silently pleaded with Edward to help her escape from Esme's questions and concerns.

Even Edward seemed concerned though. He drove at more of a sedate pace than normal, frustrating Alice. The tiny vampire seemed to be the only one who wasn't going question Harriet, so she sent her brother a look that clearly said 'Back off!' and instead only talked with Alice in the car.

By the time they reached the shopping center, Edward seemed to be apologetic and opened both of their doors as usual. Alice practically dashed as quick as she could while pretending to be human, and Edward and Harriet walked from the parking lot behind her, neither nearly as eager as the tiny vampire.

The next several hours proceeded as normal- Alice and Harriet tried on many outfits, turning in front of the mirrors, while Edward would smile at the ones he liked.

They ended the trip at a small cafe that Harriet favored. Oddly enough, it seemed crowded today, making Edward practically glue himself to her side. Her poor brother's ability to read thoughts often felt overwhelming when surrounded by large crowds of people. However, Edward had never been able to enter Harriet's mind and from some strange, unexplained reason, he was able to control his gift more when he was around her, meaning he could choose whether or not to hear the thoughts of the surrounding people.

It was during this that Alice's face suddenly got a faraway look. Both siblings recognized it- Alice was receiving a vision.

"Oh my..."

Her sister's voice seemed surprised. Edward frowned after a moment, causing Harriet to look at him.

"She's blocking my thoughts. She won't let me see," ending with a quick glare towards the small black haired girl.

Alice smiled at Edward. "Don't worry, Edward! You'll find out soon enough, I promise you."


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: **You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace

**AUTHOR: **Lurkinshdws

**RATING: **M/R/NC-17

**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Action

**WARNING: **FemHarry,** Main Pairing: HP/SS,** Mature Scenes, Violence, Abuse References, Language

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight._

_After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he is finally drawn to Forks, Washington where he finds Harriet and the family who brought her there._

_

* * *

_

Having one Malfoy stare you down was bad enough. But Severus decided that having both Lucius and Narcissa staring at his unmoving form was just as bad as having the Dark Lord watch with his red eyes.

Clearing his throat, Severus decided to start at the beginning.

"As I'm sure you remember, Harriet Potter is my destined soulmate. Albus asked me sixteen years ago to start denying the bond and to fully and completely reject it when she came of age."

He let out a long breath before continuing on, "As promised, I ignored and blocked anything related to young Harriet. However, after James and Lily were attacked, Albus came to me and confessed he sent Harriet to Lily's Muggle sister, Petunia. When it came time for Harriet to be sent her Hogwarts letter, the owls were unable to locate her."

Narcissa nearly stood, her emotions for her friend overriding her pureblood teachings. "Did no one check on her for all those years?"

Severus shook his head. "I was instructed not too. I figured Albus would have sent someone, but I couldn't bring myself to ask."

The pale blonde looked upset. As a mother, she couldn't imagine having her son disappear. "Continue, Severus."

"Albus went to investigate. He found Petunia and her husband who both quickly admitted that Harriet had disappeared. Neither seemed to be worried or concerned- it seemed that they did not like their niece.

Albus tried to search through their memories for anything that could be important but was unable to find anything. He sent them to St. Mungo's.

It has taken sometime, but it seems like the healers have found something. They know that an _Oblivate _was performed on the Dursleys."

He sat down leaned forward towards the two figures. "Albus has asked me to repair the bond in hopes that it could help us locate her."

"So the Dumbledore's decided to allow the bond now?"

"Unfortunately, he hasn't. He has asked me to locate her, but nothing more."

Lucius sneered. "Of course. That foolish man is making a mistake. You can't simply _ignore_ a soulmate bond."

Severus was relieved to hear and see that both Lucius and Narcissa were taking his side. While they both were dear friends of his, having Harriet Potter as his soulmate had been hard for them both to accept at the beginning. To have such a young mate was unusual and after the fall of the Dark Lord Severus has promised himself to never broach the subject again.

Both Malfoys had stood behind the Dark Lord during his reign before his attack and downfall on that legendary Hallow's Eve. Severus himself had turned to the 'light side' and became a spy after he had learned that his future mate was the child of the prophecy.

Narcissa leaned forwards to place her smaller hand over his. "Don't fret my friend. Everything will work out for the best."

Her husband nodded. "We'll inform Draco. And then we will help you locate Miss Potter."

_I apologize for the length of time that has passed between now and my last update and the shortness of this chapter. I have plenty of excuses I could rattle off, but I'd rather not waste your time and mine. However, I assure you that I will not abandon this story without warning you first. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I can make no promises. Though feel free to harrass (I use that word teasingly) me in hopes of getting a chapter sooner. I have also gone back through the first chapters and made small changes, mostly on spelling. _

_Thanks, Lurkinshdws_


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: **You Are My Hope, My Love, My Peace

**AUTHOR: **Lurkinshdws

**RATING: **M/R/NC-17

**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Action

**WARNING: **FemHarry,** Main Pairing: HP/SS,** Mature Scenes, Violence, Abuse References, Language

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight._

_After years of ignoring the bond between them, Albus has asked Severus to utilize his connection in order to find young Miss Harriet Potter, who has been missing for six years. After searching for his mate, he is finally drawn to Forks, Washington where he finds Harriet and the family who brought her there._

**Important **_Be warned: Some of you might consider the end to have a slight amount of Bella Bashing. I have yet to make up my mind on Bella (go to the poll on my profile)._

_

* * *

_

It took Severus five minutes to come to the conclusion that America was a Muggle-infested eyesore. Their 'modern' buildings overtook the landscape and the man found that he greatly missed the older, soothing buildings scattered about Europe.

His home, and he used that word loosely, at Spinner's End was more comforting than the hotel room he was currently in. Albus had seen it fit to grant Severus leave so that the Potions Master could trek all over various cities in search for his missing mate.

Thoughts of Harriet entered his mind and Severus saw his scowl soften in the reflection of the window. His ever-elusive mate must have one time lived in this overcrowded city that was New York. He could feel tugs on his very being surrounding him in soothing waves.

There had been a townhouse on the outskirts of the city and Severus had been drawn to it, hoping for some sort of clue. The dwelling was occupied by Muggles and no one was able to tell him anything more than that the previous family had moved. When hearing that, Severus had snarled, "_Well, obviously_," before giving up. Local school records hadn't shown any Harriet's or Potter's in the past several years.

"I'm starting to think this is hopeless."

As soon as the words slipped past his lips, the surrounding 'tugs' seemed to caress him and reminded him of the bond they shared.

The man sighed and turned from the glass. "No, I suppose I can't give up." The feelings, tugs, _whatever they were_ continued to run along his body and he could swear that he could hear her laughing.

"I'll find you, I promise."

- - -

Harriet found herself laughing as Edward and Emmett rolled around the meadow. Poor, defenseless flowers and grasses became trampled as the two vampires shoved and pushed each other to the ground.

In a flash, a blonde head appeared next to her. A scowl formed over Rosalie's face as she watched her husband and brother.

"Must they always act like _children_?"

Harriet found another laugh escaping her lips and she leaned back against the ground to look up at her sister. "Rose, you act as though you don't do the same!"

Gold-colored eyes looked down at her before Rosalie smiled. The two sat like that, watching and listening as the two boys continued their game. Dusk settled along the land soon enough, and Harriet found herself on Emmett's back as he dashed through the woods.

A sudden stop startled her though. Emmett had come to a complete halt while still in the forest and before she could question him, she was on her feet and her brother was gone.

"Well now!" Harriet huffed and looked around. All she could see were trees, and wasn't that helpful?

"Honestly, leaving me in this forest without as much as a word! Freaking bastard…" Her voice trailed off as she made her way back to the Cullen household slowly. It took her another good ten minutes before she caught sight of the white house.

The teenager made her way up the steps and before she could reach out, Esme opened the door with a grimace on her face.

"Harriet!" Her mother ushered her into the living room quickly. The sight that greeted her almost struck her with fear- Edward was there, snarling with black eyes, encased in Emmett's steel-like grip. Rosalie was next to her husband, watching for any weaknesses in Emmett's hold that Edward could use to escape.

She made herself move closer to her beloved brother and reach out with one hand to rest on his shaking shoulder. "Edward…"

The black eyes suddenly shifted to meet hers and her brother's jaw snapped at her loudly. Thankfully, the sharp teeth didn't shift to bite the wrist that lay on Edward's shoulder.

Edward, or rather the most primal, vampiristic part of her brother, gave another body shake before relaxing more in Emmett's arms. She kept her hand on Edward's shoulder and Emmett looked down warily without releasing his hold.

Esme moved to Harriet's side and they waited until Edward's black eyes once again lightened to a golden brown color.

When he looked up, Esme let out a cry and reached out to embrace her son. "Oh, Edward! You had us worried."

The bronze haired vampire's facial expression changed to one of guilt and as soon as Emmett loosened his hold, Edward ripped himself from Esme and darted out the window.

The kitchen was silent after his abrupt departure and very faintly Harriet could hear a car engine start before she saw the Volvo race down the driveway. Esme let out another dry sob-like sound as the three remaining people stood there in disbelief.

- - -

The Cullen household had fallen into a depressing state with Edward's disappearance. Carlisle had come home that evening with Edward's car- Edward himself had stopped to see his sire long enough to get the car keys to the black Mercedes and to tell the older vampire that he was travelling to Alaska.

Alice spent her time looking into the future, informing the family of Edward's arrival to the cold, barren place but keeping all other information concerning him to herself.

Harriet found herself alone at night for the first time in a long time. The green-eyed girl became angry at the mere mention of Bella Swan, as did Rosalie. Both women blamed the human for their brother's swift and lingering departure, and Carlisle had constantly shoot Rosalie's idea to 'simply kill the girl.'

It was nearly a week after Edward's leave that Harriet found herself strolling around Forks. She was by herself, the sun's rays keeping her family on their own property. And while Harriet often did not have violent thoughts, the minute her wandering gaze caught sight of Bella Swan's mousey brown hair, her hands clenched down in fury.

'_The nerve of that girl! Strolling along like nothing's wrong…"_ She found her thoughts interrupted by an arm winding around her shoulders.

Mike Newton.

Fucking Mike Newton.

"Harriet Cullen! I haven't seen you since school let out. Where have you been, pretty lady?"

It was times like these that Harriet was thankful for her brothers' overprotective nature. If any of them had been with her, Mike Newton wouldn't have even been allowed to move near her, much less drape his arm over her shoulders.

"Mike, its good to see you," she ground out between her teeth. Harriet forced herself to calm. Surely, Newton couldn't have missed how tense her body had become when he touched her.

Well, the boy either missed it or decided to ignore it, because he slowly gave a push in Swan's direction and he moved forwards. "Bella! Come 'ere, I've got just the girl you wanna meet."

The brown haired _thing_ must have heard Mike (well, to be honest she would have to have been deaf to miss Mike's bellow) and made her way towards the two with a sigh smile. The girl had the nerve to blush, "Hi Mike."

By now Harriet had managed to school her features to make a smile towards the girl and her capturer. "Well now, you must be Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter, correct?"

Bella continued to smile her stupid, shy smile. "That's right! I moved here to be with him a few weeks ago."

Green eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, isn't that lovely? I'm sure your father's very happy you're here now. Welcome to Forks, I'm sure you'll _love_ it here, " she purred.

Harriet stood there, listening to Mike and Bella chatter, occasionally adding something. Newton's arm had slipped down of her shoulders and Harriet resolved herself to leave their company as soon as it was socially acceptable. After all, she mustn't look like she didn't like the new girl.

_Alright, I have mixed feelings about Bella Swan. In hopes of coming to a conclusion, I've put up a poll on my profile for you all to vote. Should Bella and Edward be together? Or should Edward have another pairing or none at all?_

_And while I do not demand reviews, something as simple as "I like this" makes me happy. So please, consider writing me a review. _

_Thanks, Lurkinshdws_


End file.
